


Volcanic Eruption

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Lyra adopts an abandoned Cyndaquil and spoils him mercilessly, unwittingly encouraging all of his bad behaviour. They get a little too close. You can probably guess what happens next. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Cyndaquil - Relationship, Kotone | Lyra/Cyndaquil
Series: Nitey's Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 17





	Volcanic Eruption

Lyra was always smiling, and it wasn’t hard for anyone to tell why that was after spending five minutes in her presence. The young woman loved life without a hint of reservation and wanted to see her smile reflected on every face she saw, whether that face belonged to a human or a Pokémon. If her natural cheer and charm failed in the face of someone being sullen or grouchy, she always tried to do what she could to make their day better. Almost everyone she met walked away loving her.

Like the young guy who came out from the back of the local Pokémon daycare with her Rattata’s pokeball in hand! He asked her out every time she showed up to drop a ball off or pick one up, and never got too upset when she gently put him down. The next time he saw her, he always returned her smile. Not this time, though, and it probably had something to do with the bandages wrapped around one of his arms. “Oh no,” the seasoned trainer gasped. “What happened?”

“Oh, this?” The daycare worker glanced down at his arm and grumbled out his next words. “Someone was feeling feisty. They’ve been here for two weeks now, so the owner must have abandoned them. Won’t let a soul near them. It’s fine, though. We have someone from the Center coming tomorrow to pick them up.”

Lyra’s heart panged. Pokémon released by the Center sometimes had trouble integrating back into the untamed ecosystem, and if they already have behavioral problems they were likely to have it worse than that. Especially if they started attacking humans in the wild and had to be caught by a ranger and sent to a rehabilitation Pokémon Center. “That’s so sad,” Lyra murmured, hating the way the daycare worker gave an ambivalent shrug at the abandoned Pokémon’s fate. She resolved to do something about it. “What if you let me take them instead? I’m a great trainer,” she enthused, her smile hopeful.

The daycare worker gave a dubious look at the Pokéball she still held. Her Rattata’s name, Bitey, was not ironic. He was a little shit who had been spoiled rotten, and in truth the bandages he wore came from  _ her _ Pokémon, not the one that had been abandoned. He just liked using it as a scapegoat. “Sure,” he said after a moment. “If you’ll let me take you out for dinner sometime? You’re asking me to break the rules. I could lose my job.” He couldn’t. Any Pokémon left for more than a week were up for adoption by any licensed trainer. He expected Lyra to say no.

To his surprise, Lyra seemed to think about it for all of ten seconds before renewing her bright, beaming smile. “Sure.” She wasn’t really interested in dating -- imagine, distracting herself from her Pokémon journey for something as trivial as boys! If she could save a poor Pokémon from a wayward path though, one date would be worth it. “Can we go see them now?”

“Uh, sure.”

An hour later, Lyra was rethinking the date she agreed to, if only because she was still trying to coax out her new friend. “Come on, buddy,” she cooed, holding out a poképuff towards the tree stump it hid behind. The Cyndaquil’s snout poked out from behind it, gave a solitary twitch and then retreated with a soft whine. It was hard to believe such a shy creature could have bit anyone (though such was Lyra’s earnest, heartfelt belief that she believed it nonetheless). That was her other reason, in fact -- it must have been something the daycare worker did, whether it had been on purpose or by accident. 

“I’m just going to leave it here and when you’re ready you can hop up and eat it, okay?” Lyra hummed, tip-toeing to the tree stump to set the treat atop it. Right afterwards she retreated, easing back down on the grass, deciding to keep on this new track. Her arm was awfully sore from holding out the puff as long as she had. “My name is Lyra, and if we get along you can come home with me tonight, okay?” It took another twenty minutes of sweet talk before the Cyndaquil finally worked up the nerve to climb up. It stood over the puff for a good minute, watching Lyra warily before finally taking its chance.

It chirped in delight at the taste, going from nibbles to quickly wolfing down the puff. When it was left with the choice of either hiding again or approaching Lyra, it finally and very tentatively did the latter. Sitting on the grass bare-footed and with her legs stretched out, Lyra waited for him with a patient smile, pushing back the excitement that bubbled up in her heart. She was about to make a new friend! It neared her feet and took a moment to sniff them with cute little twitches of its nose. Happy little flames began to sprout up on its back, building cheerily when Lyra wiggled her toes at it. After a minute, the fire died down and the Cyndaquil climbed up her leg and made its way to her lap, putting one little leg against her belly and lifting its head to touch its snout to her nose. 

“Hi, buddy,” Lyra whispered warmly.

“Cynda,” the Pokémon chirped back, before settling back down and curling up in her lap, exhausted and ready to nap. Lyra gently petted and stroked its back, pleased with her accomplishment and unwilling to move. She could spare the time for her new friend, absolutely.

“I’m going to call you Cindy,” Lyra decided just as the daycare worker came to check on them for the third time.

“Cindy? You know that’s a boy Cyndaquil, right?”

“... Oh! That’s fine. I’ll just call him…”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Cinder. From that day on Cinder and Lyra were inseparable, though she rarely called him that, preferring his nickname (you guessed it!) Cindy. Though most Pokémon enjoyed their Pokéballs, Cindy always fought going inside his and always left it stressed and anxious as all hell. Even if she was bringing him out to battle another Pokémon he’d beeline straight to her and try to climb up her long body with his sharp little claws. The first time had just been painful, but the second time she had hoped Cindy would protect her from the Pidgey trying to steal her lunch. Instead, the two ended up running away together.

At least that was the way Lyra told the story. In truth, she had scooped up Cindy in her arms and hugged him close to her bosom while  _ she _ fled and fled. Cindy didn’t run away so much as he pressed his face into her chest and cried the entire time. When they escaped their dinnertime harasser, she had to spend a good half hour comforting him and cooing sweet nothings about what a brave Cyndaquil he was. 

Since then, Cindy’s favorite way to travel was to be held in Lyra’s arms with a definite preference for facing her instead of facing whatever direction she was going. He would happily trail along at her heels for short periods, but whenever Cindy had to go more than twenty minutes without Lyra’s attention he started to get huffy, gradually progressing to full on crying. Lyra had taken him in with the best of intentions, but it had really just turned out that Cindy was a full time job unto himself, an naive and innocent little nightmare that would ruin even the best of nannies (let alone Pokémon trainers and tamers). 

Lyra didn’t mind one bit. She was completely smitten with her poor rescue and made little effort to curtail any of his bad behavior. He could do no wrong in her eyes, not even when he got overly excited once when she was taking her time washing up and he burned down the shower curtain. Not even when he began freaking out when she was getting changed in front of him and his fire flared up again, scorching the drapes. She reasoned he had some curtain related trauma from his previous trainer.

Then there was that time when he insisted on following her into the bathroom at a rest stop, which definitely  _ didn’t _ have any curtains in it. Yet nevertheless, as Lyra dropped her pants and mounted the porcelain throne, Cindy squeezed right up against her feet and soon began burning again, ruining a perfectly good pair of knickers and leaving a VERY unfortunate hole in her bottoms. Thankfully, her large hat was perfect for covering up until they could get her a new pair in the next town. It was around that point that Lyra realized something else had to be going on with her sweet little darling Cindy. None of her other Pokémon had ever given her this much trouble!

She needed to consult an expert. Unfortunately, her Pokédex had nothing for her -- nor did any of her fellow trainers, but that might have been because she left out the crucial detail wherein all of Cindy’s incidents involved her in various states of undress. One kindly Nurse Joy pointed her in the direction of a library, where Lyra was able to find several books written about Cyndaquils and their evolution line. Cindy took a nap in her lap while she flipped through them with increasing vexation; the answers she sought evaded her until she came across  _ Fireproof Breeding 101: How to Mate Your Cyndaquil Without Losing Your House. _

“Oh gosh.”

“Oh  _ gosh. _ ”

“ _ Oh gosh _ !”

Lyra’s face burned a hot scarlet as she studied the diagrams and read the culmination of someone’s lifelong research. A few nights before they were in the library, she had woken up to Cindy fussing about something -- he slept with her every night, of course, usually curling up between her thighs but over her comforter (or sleeping bag, when they were roughing it), his nose tucked in cutely against her pelvis. That night though, she hadn’t slept well and her rolling around had flung her sheets wide and left one of her legs sticking out. He had climbed on top of it and started shifting around, which eventually woke her up. She had thought the stiff, wet thing poking at her was his snout and didn’t think twice about it; Cindy had froze when he realized she was awake, cried a bit and went back to sleep.

“Oh gosh, oh… gosh.”

It had definitely been his dick. The wet smear she felt on her leg wasn’t his slobber or her having a wet dream, it had been his... she swallowed and glanced down at the precious ball her Pokémon had curled into. Could her favorite friend, her special boy, really have been getting so lewd with her while she was unconscious? She bit her bottom lip. If he was, she bore some responsibility for it. After all, most trainers kept their Pokémon  _ in their balls _ and never had to deal with anything like this. Ever. At that moment, she decided it was  _ all _ her fault. Cindy couldn’t very well express himself like a human could, with words or flailing gestures. Lyra should have realized what was going on much sooner. Maybe if she didn’t let him see her naked, they wouldn’t have gotten to this point.

It didn’t occur to her that was probably why CIndy had such a problem with shower curtains.

Now that she knew, though… what would she do with that knowledge?

The answer was, of course, nothing. Too embarrassed and flustered, Lyra finished up at the library and said not a word to Cindy about any of it. She pushed the disquieting thought from her mind and the pair went about their business for the next few days, though Lyra couldn’t keep herself from blushing or being constantly aware of how Cindy snuggled her breasts or rubbed up against her feet. It was a problem, yes, but not a problem she had really processed yet. She didn’t know how she could even begin fixing it or who she could ask for advice. Professor Elm? A Nurse Joy?

Lyra shuddered. She’d have to move regions if she did. She’d never be able to look them in the eye again -- so definitely not a Nurse Joy, considering how many of them there were. That would be an end to her life as a Pokémon trainer. Elm would probably rush out to tell her mother, which would be another abrupt end to what Lyra believed was her life’s calling. Her and Cindy would end up living on the run, trying to avoid the legions of Jenny that would surely start hunting them down.

A few days of doing nothing stretched into a week. Soon enough, Lyra and Cindy were back near the Pokémon daycare. She had a date to keep with the daycare worker who gave her Cindy in the first place, and there was no way she could bring Cindy with her to it. Distracting him with his favorite flavor of poképuff, she quickly changed into her borrowed dress and heels and took fifteen minutes to calm her poor little Cyndaquil’s nerves when he realized she was going to head out without him. When he finally seemed placid, she kissed him on the head, gave him a loving smile and slipped out.

She was gone for two hours. The dinner was nice but the date itself was uneventful. When she got in the door, the first thing she saw was her shoe rack. Her poor, innocent shoe rack, charred and blackened. The few pieces of footwear left inside it were ruined, and the rest (and also the majority) were ripped apart and strewn throughout her apartment. Her heart sank as she finally reached the bedroom, where Cindy had managed to pull out her underwear drawer. Tuckered out, he had made a nest out of her panties and socks and was snoozing like a little angel of destruction. She tentatively toed over to him and bent down, her heart touched by the sight of him, the massacre of her footwear all but forgotten.

That was until she gently lifted him up and saw the sticky white mess he left under himself. It finally became clear to her that she couldn’t ignore this any longer. Something had to be done. Tomorrow, she would take responsibility and ensure nothing like this ever happened again. First, though, she had to clean this mess.

And probably throw a few ruined pairs of panties out.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Naturally, Lyra didn’t try to punish Cindy when she woke up. She didn’t frown, she didn’t say he had been a bad Cyndaquil, she just kept her smile up and went about starting their day. For his part, Cindy seemed to have a great night’s rest and was in a similar mood, showing no sign of any awareness that what he did last night could be considered  _ misbehaviour _ . What followed deviated from their normal routine. Rather than go on an adventure, Lyra took him shoe shopping (they got some weird looks on the way there) and then began their day long date, making the day  _ all _ about Cindy. She had a plan and intended to see it through.

For all intents and purposes, she was Cindy’s mother. She had to fix this for her boy.

If she had consulted anyone at all about it, they probably would have pointed out she was really just encouraging his misbehavior and anxieties by rewarding them. “Lyra,” they would surely say if they saw her when they sat down at a picnic table to share a banana split, “you can’t do that. That’s just bad training.” If they came across her at the movie with Cindy in her lap, holding both his little feet as the two giggled over the delights of Detective Raichu, they would absolutely throw popcorn at her and yell, “Lyra, you’re just reinforcing bad behavior! He’ll think it’s okay to burn your shoes!”

In either case, Lyra would just smile, wave them off and leave the people worried about her frustrated. There was a reason she hadn’t consulted anyone. Even someone like Lyra knew what she planned for the end of their date was a huge taboo, bordering illegal in some towns. They had a nice dinner at a classy Poké-Cafe and went for a little walk (her carrying him in her arms, of course) along the beach before it was time for them to head home. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

“Today was fun, huh?” Lyra smiled at Cindy as she set him down on her bed, giggling at the quick ‘cynda, cynda’ her Pokémon replied with. The trainer sank to her knees beside, resting her chin on the mattress so the two could more or less look each other in the eye. “We can have a lot more days like that,” she gently assured her favorite friend, reaching out to gently scratch under his chin and run her fingers along the length of his snout, happy as always to make someone smile.

She was pretty sure he was smiling. Given the Cyndaquil’s whole ‘long face’ situation, it would be easier to tell if he ever opened his eyes wider than the little slits they constantly were. Lyra didn’t dwell on that.

“We just can’t have stuff like last night happen anymore though, Cindy,” Lyra cooed, careful to keep her voice and fingers gentle lest she upset him or cause another temper tantrum. “Sometimes I need to go away. You never need to worry, though, because I’ll always come back.” Her gentle touches had lulled Cindy into a sedate state, and he acknowledged her heartfelt words with a sleepy ‘cynda, cynda’. The warmth and love she felt for the creature bloomed anew in her heart, the former spreading and visible on her face. Soon she would cross a line with him and forever change the nature of their relationship. 

Lyra meant to make his first time a special, memorable time, and not just for his sake. It was going to be hers, too. The furthest Lyra had ever gotten with anyone was second base. After cleaning up the other night, she spent far longer than she would like to admit on Poglé searching for relevant porn as ‘research’, and had made herself cum to it several times while Cindy slumbered on peacefully in the next room. Not that she was going to go all the way with her Pokémon, that would be preposterous.

Slowly, the trainer trailed her fingers down until her fingers were on the restive Pokémon’s hips and she could gently scoot him towards her. “I know what you’ve been dealing with, and I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault,” she whispered to Cindy as she pushed him to lay on his back, “so let me make it up to you, okay? And if you’re really good, we can do this whenever you’re feeling frustrated,” she promised. She took the following ‘cynda, cynda’ as an assent and bit her bottom lip through her smile. After a moment, she shifted closer to the bed and leaned over her Pokémon, kissing his chest and massaging his belly with slow, circular motions. Cindy squirmed beneath her as though ticklish, though in mere moments he was just laying back and enjoying this new form of affection. His raised feet gave a little kick in the air as her lips went lower, approaching his underbelly. Lyra stilled him with a slow stroke of her fingers along his side. 

This, if anything, was going to be the tricky part. She wasn’t sure how her Cindy would react to what Lyra was going to do. “You’re such a great Cyndaquil,” she hummed to him as one of her hands went to his belly, her other sliding on down between his legs to start coaxing Cindy’s cindacock out from its sheath, patiently and gently stimulating the area around it with her fingers. “That’s right,” she continued as his ever so red tip poked through. The moment of truth inched closer and closer. “Such a great Cyndaquil. You’re after getting so big and strong,” she lied, both to herself and to him. With how much she spoiled him he hadn’t learned much at all, but it was an earnest white lie, born from her love for him. “I’m so proud of you.” That, at least, wasn't a lie. He could do anything and she’d still think the world of him.

“Cynda, cynda,” Cindy seemed to moan out, and it seemed to Lyra that his eyes were closed. With how narrow they were it was hard to tell one way or another. Regardless, Lyra finally turned her full attention to his unveiled cock and gasped her surprise. She didn’t expect her little Cyndaquil’s ‘little Cyndaquil’ to be quite so large, almost half as long as his small body and terribly red. He twitched and groaned out in alarm when her hot breath hit it, though he settled down when she shushed him and kissed his belly again. Once she was sure he was comfortable again, Lyra carefully slipped her fingers over the base of his shaft. 

“Cynda,” Cindy whined, his feet kicking again and coming close to scratching her face, though he made no real attempt to get up or dislodge her, his virgin red rocket incredibly sensitive to her touches. Lyra marveled at how warm it was in her hand and very slowly traced her way up it, pacing the passage of her fingers with his comfort in mind. She continued to coo quiet praise to him all the while, increasingly confident in her actions. Nothing prepared her for the sudden squirt of hot precum that shot all over her hand when her long digits reached his crown; he cried out in time with her gasp. “Cynda!”

“It’s okay,” Lyra quickly assured him, kissing his belly again and very gently rubbing his cock, though now he didn’t seem so calm to her as much as he seemed alarmed. Sudden worry wracked Lyra, and for a moment she was sure Cindy might ignite and burn her bed. She needed to do something to make him feel safe and comfortable once more, and she needed to do it quickly. Her mind raced for an answer and found one she felt stupid for not mustering up sooner. There were three places Cindy always felt safe: in her arms, cuddled between her thighs, and right on top of her bare feet. She suddenly understood why he destroyed her shoes. 

“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” Lyra tried to calm him as she joined him on the bed. “I know what you want, Cindy, don’t worry,” she promised, tugging off her shoes in one smooth pull apiece and then rolling off her ankle socks to leave her feet bare. She slid one leg along him to put her toes near his eyes, impossible to miss if they were at all open. 

Since he suddenly stopped all his crying and whining, she figured they were and wiggled her freshly pedicured toes for him. “Do you like these?” she asked him while reaching for her nightstand, grabbing the bottle of Team Rocket lube she had bought and intended to use for her hands. She bit her bottom lip as Cindy signalled his approval with another ‘cynda’, his anxiety still in his tone but considerably tamed now. “Then I’ll use them for you,” Lyra promised, shifting back to show him her soles just before she began to drizzle the lube over them. She took a moment to rub the liquid in, then scooted back and leaned her weight on her hands. 

“Show me how brave you are, Cindy,” Lyra encouraged her Pokémon just before taking its cock between her feet. He whined out right away, though without panic and alarm. To her ears, it almost sounded like he was eager for her to start. Even so Lyra was careful to pace herself, just pushing it around between her feet at first and giving him a chance to acclimate to the pleasure he felt. Once his whining began to subside, she started to slowly stroke him just like she had watched in her ‘research’ the other night, mindful of every minute shift of his body, of every grunt and every squeak he made lest it prove too much for him. “So brave,” she praised him, licking her lips and ignoring the damp warmth she felt in her pussy, or how her nipples were desperately trying to stab their way free of her bra. “That’s such a good Cyndaquil. So-- oh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The moment Cindy’s whining began to pitch up she slowed and rested her feet half on the base of his cock, half on his belly, and waited, doing nothing more than wiggle her pedicured toes against him.

Once he stopped and let out another ‘cynda’, she began slowly working her feet up and down his length again. “So good,” she breathed. “I’m so proud. You’re not going to burn another thing that you aren’t supposed to, are you? If you keep being this good, remember, we can do this every night.”

“Cynda, cynda!” Cindy squealed, and again Lyra hit the breaks for her precious Pokémon, humming until he began to calm down once more, his small chest raising and falling with laboured breathing. The moment she began to move again, he screeched out loud enough that she was sure their neighbors could hear it. It was sharp and sudden enough that Lyra’s first thought was that she had hurt him. Quickly, she abandoned his cock and scooted forward, hastily leaning over him, her concern cutting across the wanton arousal that had taken residence on her flustered features.

“Cindy! Are you-- aiiie!” Too late, Lyra realized she hadn’t hurt him at all. It wasn’t his squirming or his screeching that gave her the vital clue she needed so much as his ridiculously warm Poké jizz splattering against her face as she hovered fretfully over his orgasming cock. He spurted pent up rope upon rope of it at his trainer before her reflexes even kicked in, painting her face white and decorating her hair with it, not to mention her hands and clothes. Not even the bedsheets or his own belly escaped the deluge unscathed. In her shocked state, she only sank back after he finished firing, mouth agape at the sheer mess of it all. When the shock began to wear off, she swallowed thickly -- then blinked and quickly spit out the rest of the Poké cum that had gotten in her mouth.

“Oh my  _ gosh _ .” Cindy just laid there panting, struck by a blissful afterglow.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

An hour later, things were almost back to normal. Almost. After  _ that _ shower, Lyra took a longer one to clean herself off and get all the mess out of and off her. She needed to strip her sheets too. Cindy, of course, just sprawled out and rode his pleasurable high until his trainer finished cleaning up and remade the bed. A mite wiped out, Lyra chose to forego her pajamas when she crawled into bed. Though she knew her tight body turned Cindy on, she was confident that cummy tsunami would blunt his libido for the night, if not the week. After she got comfortable, the Cyndaquil wormed up to her, curling up cutely on her chest. His warm presence was a welcome one. Soon, the two were drifting off to la-la land.

At least, that’s how things seemed to Lyra until a flick of Cindy’s tongue across her nipple made her all too aware her Pokémon had an ulterior motive with all his cuddling and nuzzling. Shocked away from the verge of sleep, Lyra watched him lap at her needy and as of yet ignored tit with hazy confusion. “You’re not done, huh?” she murmured at him. 

“Cynda, cynda!”

Lyra’s mouth curled with a lazy smile, feeling both flattered and stark disbelief. She didn’t exactly have a  _ frame of reference _ for how much cum was a lot outside of what she had seen in porn, but she figured that was all Cindy had. Knowing just how much her Pokémon needed and wanted her was turning Lyra on, and her fading arousal found a new spark.

_ If he’s got a little more… _ It was just her job to take care of him and make sure all his needs were met, and she had told him she’d do it again if he behaved. If she didn’t keep going now, he’d just act up again, and that really wouldn’t do anyone any favors. Slowly, Lyra shifted back and propped her pillows so she could prop up her back, and then reached down to coax him away from her modest chest pillows, as wonderful as his rough tongue felt on them. “C’mon,” she murmured as she guided him with her fingers.

“Cynda?”

“Cynda,” she mumbled back, with the dim and ridiculous hope that however she said  _ cynda _ just now didn’t constitute an insult. It was just that kind of night, the giddy feeling in her belly and a haze of love-fueled lust leaving her anything but bright-minded. “C’mon.” Soon, Cindy was planting his front feet on the bed’s headboard, his little claws balanced on Lyra’s clavicles. The position left the Pokémon’s belly bare to her warm breath, as well as his unsheathed cock, a scant inch from her lips. 

Was she really about to do this?

Of course she was. She couldn’t think of a single reason not to continue now that she was this far. She leaned forward and pressed her lips in a gentle, lazy kiss to the underside of Cindy’s cock, reaching a hand up to his side to steady him when he shivered and shuddered at its feel. It still surprised her how warm he was and how the heat just pleasantly radiated off his cock. And the smell was --  _ his. _ That was the only word she could think of for it. It was his, it was Cindy’s, it  _ was _ Cindy and she loved it as much as she loved him. When she parted her lips and slowly licked up the side of his length, she found she felt the same towards its taste. It was so unique, so perfect.

Her little kiss and little lick became just one apiece of many as she worshiped her Pokémon’s cock in its entirety, a heady fog and all the love in her open heart blinding her to the idea that  _ any _ part of this was taboo, let alone perverse. She kept rubbing his belly to keep and side to keep him calm. When she finally went to take his tip into her warm mouth, he gave a violent shiver and squeaked out. “Cynda, cynda, cynda!”

“Ohhh,” Lyra hummed out, contenting herself with a lick to its tip before reaching up to take him by the chest and lift him off her chest. “What a thoughtful little gentleman you’ve become,” she teased lustily, seeing those squeaks for what they (probably) were(n’t), a warning of an impending eruption from the fire Pokémon’s ‘volcano’. She lowered him just far enough that she could press a kiss to his head, then lowered him down just a bit further and laid back a little more.

“Here,” she mumbled to her little lover, opening her legs for him and spreading her wet pussy wide for him with her fingers. “You can do the same for me, see?”

“Cynda?” Lyra could only giggle at the cute way his head tilted, face flushed with a need for him, and a need for breath. Rather than give instructions, she stuck out her tongue at him, confident he would get the idea. “Cynda.” He did, of course, nosing right up to her waiting cunt. She gasped as his wet nose tickled over her clit, the noise a soft thing compared to the way she cried out when he began licking at her with his perfectly textured tongue, pleasure rippling through her tight and athletic body. The noise only built from there into lewd moaning as he poked his long tongue inside of her, just long enough that he found her g-spot by pure happenstance and pleasured it in a way no human, man or woman, could ever replicate. 

“C-cindy,” she gasped, breathless, digging her fingernails into the bedsheets. “O-oh, Cindy, you’re so-- ohhhh. Ohhhhh!” What had started lewd quickly turned lurid between the two, as Lyra’s hips squirmed and Cindy planted his front feet down on her inner thighs to keep her still, working his tongue desperately inside her as though he might somehow lap up every drop of her pussy’s juices. He let out a strangled squeak of alarm when she suddenly came, her pussy clenching devilishly tight around his tongue before releasing it.

“Oh, fucking gosh,” Lyra panted, sweat already beading her body, accenting all her feminine curves and all the contours of her musculature. “Ohhh, Cindy, gosh. Gosh,” she moaned senselessly, laying back and shivering from the aftershocks coursing through her.

“Cynda, cynda,” Cindy was almost tap-dancing on her thighs, insistent on something Lyra couldn’t understand until she saw a red flash beneath him: his eager cock, ready for more. She stared at Cindy with glassy eyes, then reached down between them to take it in her fingers without thought. Orgasm or not, she needed to see this through. She needed to be sure Cindy’s needs were met.

“It’s okay,” Lyra murmured when her Pokémon shuddered at her touch, doing his best to endure the fresh stimulus to his sensitive length. Carefully, Lyra guided him between her pussy’s lips and bit down on her bottom lip, soon squeezing her eyes shut. Past that point, Cindy seemed capable of letting instinct take the wheel, slowly shoving himself into her virgin snatch and stretching it well past what her fingers or toys managed in the past. Lyra groaned out and whimpered as he made her his, molding his trainer’s pussy to his Poké cock. 

“I-it’s okay,” Lyra repeated, though the repetition was for her sake, not his. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Though it hurt, she could feel the pleasure through it once he began to thrust into her tight cunt; if not for her sopping wetness it would have been a struggle for both of them. A low keen started to build in Lyra’s throat. She reached for Cindy blindly, her nails scratching against his hide when she found it, only to dart away from his back when his flames started to flare up. “O-oh, Cindy,” she whined out as she felt the mounting pressure of an orgasm. When it hit her, it ate up all her discomfort and she gushed with throbbing throes, squealing out her Pokémon’s name once more. She was  _ almost _ ready to black out there and then, almost as overwhelmed as she had made Cindy earlier.

“Cynda, cynda, cynda,” her Pokémon cried out as he rutted into her pussy with increasing abandon. “Cynda! Cynda!” It was  _ almost _ too late when she realized why he was crying out. A second wind hit the boneless trainer, who wanted to avoid whatever might come of a Pokémon spilling itself inside her. She pushed herself up with a ragged gasp and reached for him, removing his cock moments before all the pent-up pressure in it was set to release. “Cyn----cynDAAAAAA!” 

Lyra was just quick enough to turn him around and avoid bathing herself in his spooge once more, her quick thinking leading to the cum going somewhere she felt Cindy would appreciate more than her human snatch. It wasn’t like she could lay Poké eggs.

Cindy whined and growled as he came all over Lyra’s ankles and feet, coating her pedicure with a fresh white layer of thick spunk. She sank back against the pillows and closed her eyes, thoroughly exhausted by the day’s events -- and at last, Cindy was too. Once released, he crawled up her belly to curl up between her neck and shoulder, spent, neither woman nor Pokémon budging to clean up. It could wait until the morning.

Lyra’s last thought before sleep took her was that she hoped he would be ready again tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
